


pulling the tide

by choking_on_his_halo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Dragon Iruka, Fanart, Firebender Kakashi, Hunter-nin Iruka, Iruka with Byakugan, M/M, Mist-Nin Iruka, Senju Iruka, Waterbender Iruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_his_halo/pseuds/choking_on_his_halo
Summary: I guess this is my collection of kakairu drawings now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [every damn kakairu writer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=every+damn+kakairu+writer).




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boy and his anbu


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this one is just pure self-indulgence

"Care for a quick swim, Hatake-san?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many of the fics i've read seem to agree on the fact that iruka's parents were immigrants from mist village and i'm kind of in love with that. and i'm also in love with the enemies to friends to lovers trope  
> this AU is the result of those two things  
> hunter nin iruka (chakralocation+barrier seals+traps=pretty scary bounty hunter) who lost his parents to the bloodline purge and didn't have lord third's guidance in life.  
> make what you will of the AU


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partially inspired by Mystical_Magician's 'An Act of Courage'  
> waterbender!iruka & firebender!kakashi  
> that's moonstone by the way


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely for 'A Measure of Company' by megyal  
> mpreg isn't my thing but i loved that fic a lot  
> i was a tad disappointed that i didn't get to know what kumiko would be like if she grew up  
> so this is my interpretation of her  
> and Blue


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I vaguely remember once reading a fic where Iruka and Kakashi switched lives.   
> Iruka inherited one byakugan eye from his dead teammate and had a bit of a sadistic streak. Kakashi was an academy instructor who doted on Naruto and refused to be jounin.  
> Hmmm.   
> I gotta find it again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some people who say Iruka looks like the First. And yeah, I have to agree. He really does.  
> This piece stems from that.
> 
> Reincarnation au: 
> 
> Iruka Senju was an average foot soldier. Didn't like killing but forced himself to do it so at least few children of his clan stayed home. Fiercely loyal to Hashirama and would do anything for his dream of peace. Sneaked into medic classes that was meant for women and never regretted it. Scouted battle grounds for any survivors and once found a boy with silver hair. Nursed him back to health and told no one about it when he realized the boy was not a Senju. Died in battle before Hashirama could realize his dream.
> 
> Kakashi Hatake was the infamous leader of the wolf clan. Terrifying in battle, considered to be one of the most dangerous people. Used to be practical but then his father died. Then it was all about manslaughter. Bitter and angry, didn't give up even when the odds were against him. Once almost died like that. Got saved by his enemy. Steered clear of the Senju clan and when he had to fight them, looked out for his savior. When Konoha was being built, did everything to support her. Was heartbroken when he learned of Iruka's death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation au - pt. 2

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Reincarnation AU, maybe  
> Someone had been throwing plot bunnies at my head ^^  
> I took certain liberties with it

Stalking your enemy in a wolf henge is not particularly useful but go off I guess

**Author's Note:**

> how does one get over their oldest ship  
> seriously  
> how


End file.
